


"You should have thought about that before you opened your mouth"

by DawnOfMan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Short but mildly amusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfMan/pseuds/DawnOfMan
Summary: Literally the title. G'damn it Rakan. Was bored so I wrote a little before going to bed.





	"You should have thought about that before you opened your mouth"

"Hey not so tight, its almost as if you enjoying tying dashingly handsome men up" Rakan chortled, his wrists bound above his head. Xayah had a deep scowl across her face. She was bound and gagged, tied to a post. Each of Rakans legs was chained to the floor apart so he couldn't jump about. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut" Zed grumbled, wishing he had another gag to hand for this idiots droning. "Ah but then you'd get bored, plus who doesn't love the sound of their own voice lalalalaaaa~" the peacock plumed pillock laughed. It was too much not to roll his eyes at. It was either the bumbling fool or the incessant, ceaseless slandering from the woman. He didn't know what was worse. "So you're into this kind of thing, Xayah did you take him for this kinda guy? Babe? Ah yeah you're gagged" he smirked "so big boy, you gona kiss me now or take me to dinner first". It was a plain and simple joke however Zed replied with, "if it will shut you up". For a second Rakan was muted and that glorious rest from him was what inclined him to do more. Maybe if he scared this bird back in his cage Zed might be able to get a wink of sleep tonight. He took a step towards Rakan and lent in, mask inches away from his face. Xayah continued to scowl but it was rather amusing to see him caught of guard, not that he was ever on guard. "Oh what big eyes you have~" he chimed, a slight waver in his voice as Zed removed the lower part of his face covering and pressed his lips to the birdman's. Zed tasted a sweetness on Rakans lips like he was stuffing his face with candy before the pair came out looking for him. When he broke it off Rakan raised an eyebrow, "uh Xayah, you aren't gona kill me for that are you?". She was grumbling something barely audible through the gag which made Zed laugh. "And the lovebirds hit turmoil", he smirked, he could destroy them outright or he could destroy the dearest relationship they held for each other. What sappy creatures, everything fades. It all ends with shadows. He started to kiss Rakan again, much to the protest of Xayah however the longer he did, the less she squirmed and that wasn't fun. He cupped the mans chin, the feathers intertwined with his gloved fingers as he moved his lips down the pale skin of Rakans neck. "Hey, hey, you know I'm not- nng", an involuntary shiver cut him short. It seemed the charmer was lost for words. "It seems to me that I'm ruffling your feathers" Zed joked however hated himself profusely afterwards for it. Stupid was catching it seemed. The glove hand traced the muscular frame and found itself resting on his pectoral muscle, gently brushing Rakans nipple. It responded very quickly becoming erect between Zeds fingers. "Babe, uh help, you always have a plan, do the thing, babe do the thing". Xayah pulled against her bonds using the magical feathered material to try cutting it but there was an enchantment on her bindings. "You look uncomfortable" Zed grinned. "Yeah well its not every day that I become a sitting duck, however gorgeous he is". Zed pinched and made Rakan wince but it wasn't only in pain. The bird had begun to change position quite a bit, swaying his hips to move the ever tenting trouser material to hide his modesty. "See that, your boyfriend enjoys it, didn't you say that the women don't know what to do with him? Because I think I know why" Zed chuckled. The ninjas left hand slipped down to Rakans crotch, he clamped the fingers of his right on Rakans chin and turned his head to look at Xayah. He started to rub the ever growing bulge as the lovers met eyes across the room. Startled green orbs became half lidded as he started to give into the feeling. "Ngg Xayah" he murmured. She tugged again but was just watching his reaction, he was making that cute face again. Zed slipped the trousers down and continued, not even having to hold Rakans gaze anymore. The gloved hand was rough on Rakan but the pain seemed to delight him. There were some scars on the inside of his thighs, probably caused by a zealous Xayah during previous courtship. After all, his intel picked up on the fact she finds them alluring. This must have been much less than he was used to as it was taking longer than expected. So, the ever accommodator, he tore into the flesh from Rakans hip down his V line with the claw of the gauntlet glove. This made the bird moan loudly and sort of snap himself back to reality. "Xayah!" he called, "I love you!" he rushed, swaying his hips to the shifting movement of Zeds hand. A smirk drew itself over the ninjas parted lips. Xayah looked confused and angry "Rukumph!" she grumbled out. There was a string of precum dripping onto the glove which Xayah eyed with hatred for Zed. Perfect. His plan was coming together nicely. All that needed to be done now was- Rakans body had tensed up. The muscles bunching hard and abdominals twitching soon after. Zed had almost missed it. The moment when Rakan had came onto the floor while his little lovedove gazed on in horror. Her eyes filled with disgust threw thousands of feather-daggers harmlessly at Zed who could only laugh. Rakan panted and apologised, "Sorry babe, forgive me".


End file.
